


Dies iræ

by WellOfCourse



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a jerk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Selective Amnesia, a lot of bickering, but Road too so it's alright, ghost au, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellOfCourse/pseuds/WellOfCourse
Summary: Elle avait refusé – et depuis il lui chantait dans les oreilles puisque non, il n’était pas cantonné au grenier. Il lui avait expliqué de la façon la plus polie et insultante qui soit que si elle ne l’aidait pas, il ferait de sa vie un enfer.Sa définition de l’enfer consistait à lui réciter des poèmes d’Edgar Allan Poe sur un ton de fausset. Qui l’eût cru ; le diable en personne n’aurait pas réussi à rendre Annabel Lee aussi désagréable.





	Dies iræ

Il avait rouvert les yeux sur une obscurité oppressante. Paniqué, il avait crié.  
Mais personne ne l’avait entendu.

  **...**

_Spoke a lot of words, I don't know if I spoke the truth ;  
You know what they say,  
The wicked get no rest._

**...**

La bâtisse était grande ; le regard posé sur les tuiles manquantes, Road pinça les lèvres sans oser commenter quoi que ce soit.  
Ses frères s’en chargèrent pour elle avec bien plus de décibels que nécessaires.

« Eh Tyki, tu nous avais pas dit que t’avais choisi la résidence secondaire de Dracula ! »

Le rire aigu de Jasdero fut brutalement coupé par le cri de son jumeau. Leur aîné lui avait lâché un des cartons – celui qui ne contenait ni bibelots ni argenterie – sur le pied, l’air de rien. Si le trajet et les pitreries des jumeaux l’avaient épuisé, il n’en laissait rien paraître.

 _Du Tyki tout craché_ , songea la fillette en rabaissant son casque d’une pichenette.

« Si monsieur pouvait se permettre d’aller ranger les vêtements dans l’antre du vampire, ce serait un plaisir.

— T’es fou, non ? Je rentre pas là-dedans, protesta David en sautant à cloche-pied pour faire passer la douleur, t’as qu’à demander à Road d’y aller !

— T’es au courant que tu vas pas dormir dehors, au moins ? » rétorqua la concernée sans se retourner pour rendre à son frère la langue qu’il avait dû lui tirer ; elle préféra zieuter la lourde porte d’entrée, flanquée d’une poignée dorée.

On en fait encore des comme ça, de nos jours ?

« Et puis elle date de quand, ta baraque ? maugréa David derrière elle, comme si se taire plus de quelques secondes pouvait le faire flamber, du Moyen Âge ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Du dix-neuvième siècle », le corrigea Tyki en lui rebalançant un carton sur le pied.

David se remit à jurer et Road soupira.  
Depuis la mort de leurs parents cinq ans plus tôt, Tyki avait arrêté ses études et s’était empressé de trouver un travail pour pouvoir s’occuper d’eux. Le petit appartement familial avait été vendu et ils étaient passés de maison en maison jusqu’à trouver l’endroit idéal – Tyki avait ce côté perfectionniste qui le poussait à insister jusqu’à obtenir ce qu’il voulait.  
En l’occurrence, une maison assez grande pour qu’ils aient leur propre chambre et assez d’espace pour ne pas se marcher les uns sur les autres.

Vivre avec David et Jasdero avait tendance à vite peser sur les nerfs, assez pour qu’il préfère le manoir de Dracula en bordure de ville à un appartement moins spacieux en plein centre-ville.  
Road ne comptait pas se plaindre ; les trucs flippants, c’était son truc.

Et elle préférait se défenestrer plutôt qu’avoir à partager la même chambre que ses frères. _Plus jamais ça_.

« Yo, Bloody Mary ! »

Elle leva le bras à temps pour éviter de se prendre les clés en pleine figure. Le trousseau s’écrasa à ses pieds sous les exclamations enthousiastes de Jasdero.

« Ouvre, que David puisse rentrer les cartons !

— Eh ! Il t’a demandé de les rentrer aussi ! »

Road leva les yeux au ciel et n’attendit pas qu’ils se soient jetés lesdits cartons à la figure pour ramasser les clés. Elle les observa une à une, cherchant laquelle ouvrait la porte d’entrée ; elles étaient toutes en fer lourd, ouvragées et partiellement rouillées. Elle s’attarda sur la plus imposante et suivit les courbes irrégulières du bout des doigts. Ça devait être la bonne, non ?

Et si le temps avait eu raison du verrou, les soirées de ses frères, passées à essayer de vandaliser l’épicerie du coin, pourraient (enfin) être mises à bon escient.

La jeune fille souffla sur la clé pour en chasser la poussière. Elle arqua les sourcils lorsqu’un W se détacha des arabesques. Le nom des anciens propriétaires ? Elle chassa la pensée d’un haussement d’épaules avant de la faire tourner dans la serrure. Un cliquetis satisfaisant précéda le bruit – beaucoup moins agréable – de gonds en manque d’huile. L’intérieur sentait le renfermé, et Road prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser complètement la porte.

L’obscurité l’accueillit, le silence aussi. Elle les trouva tous deux rassurants.

Avant qu’elle ait pu faire un pas, Jasdero se faufila à ses côtés et perça le calme de sa voix stridente.

« On se croirait dans un tombeau, ahaha ! Ça tombe bien, d’ailleurs ; tu sais ce qu’on dit ? »

Road lui donna un coup de coude, mais sans le fusiller du regard. Il prit sa gentillesse pour une invitation à approfondir la chose et désigna les escaliers d’un menton égratigné :

« Il paraît que c’est hanté. Que les proprios ont été tués à la carabine et qu’ils continuent d’arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de leur meurtrier. Ouuuuuh, vengez-nouuuus… EH ! »

Le blond récupéra à temps le carton qu’il avait mis sur sa tête et que sa sœur avait poussé avant de se mettre à ricaner.

« Ben tiens, un meurtre à la carabine ! Tu te crois à Amityville ? J’ai entendu des creepypastas plus effrayantes que ça.

— Sauf que c’est vrai ! Sinon pourquoi la maison serait aussi peu chère, hein ?

— Parce qu’elle est paumée au milieu de la campagne et qu’elle est vieille ? En plus, c’est juste une dépendance, d’après ce qu’a dit Tyki. La maison principale est à côté.

— On est à dix minutes de la ville, rétorqua Jasdero, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot (un défaut qu’il partageait avec le reste de sa famille), et raison de plus ! Pourquoi se séparer d’une dépendance aussi grande si c’est pas hanté ?

— Parce que c’est galère à entretenir ? »

Son frère sifflota pour lui faire comprendre que ses arguments n’invalidaient pas les siens.

« Moi je dis, y’a quelque chose de louche ici. Je peux le sentir.

— Ouais, dans tes rêves ; tout ce que tu sens, c’est la douche que t’as pas prise ce matin. Ni hier. »

Il lui envoya un coup de pied qu’elle évita ; Road se percha sur la première marche des escaliers, un doigt levé vers son assaillant.

« Et si t’arrêtais de tirer au flanc et que t’allais aider David et Tyki à vider la voiture, hein ?

— Et toi, oh ? Tu comptes rester là à nous regarder faire ?

— Mes pauvres bras de jouvencelle ne peuvent pas soulever une aussi lourde charge, soupira-t-elle exagérément, les mains aux épaules, je laisse les hommes s’occuper de ça. Je vais plutôt aller explorer, histoire de me réserver la meilleure chambre !

— EH ! C’EST PAS JUSTE ! REVIENS ! »

La fillette grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour s’éloigner le plus vite possible de l’entrée où son frère s’égosillait. Le craquement sinistre du vieil escalier ne l’empêcha pas de sauter à pieds joints sur la dernière marche – elle papillonna des yeux, nez à nez avec une obscurité plus dense qu’au rez-de-chaussée. Génial. A moitié aveugle, elle tâtonna jusqu’à trouver l’interrupteur, et les ampoules poussiéreuses enrobèrent le long couloir d’une lumière maladive.

La bâtisse était vieille et l’architecture en témoignait ; le papier peint n’était pas d’époque, mais assez ancien pour que Road le trouve complètement démodé. Il s’arrachait par endroit et la jeune fille songea que Tyki allait avoir du boulot niveau décoration. Le plancher grinçait de toutes ses lattes, s’accaparant son attention, et un courant d’air froid en profita pour lui passer sous le nez. Le pull qu’elle avait sur les épaules lui tenait à peine assez chaud. Où était le chauffage dans cette baraque, hein ?

Au hasard, Road saisit la première poignée qui lui passa sous la main et poussa le vieux bois. Elle s’arrêta sur le seuil, un long « ah » aux lèvres.

Ça, c’était un grenier. Un grand grenier.

Un toit en pente, tout en bois rêche et rempli d’échardes ; un vasistas flambant neuf jurait avec le côté antique de la pièce, entièrement dépouillée si ce n’était pour une vieille étagère branlante et cinq ou six cartons entassés dans un coin. Le plancher avait l’air solide, mais Road hésita avant d’y poser les deux pieds. On ne savait jamais, avec les vieilles maisons, et elle n’avait aucune envie de se retrouver illico presto dans le salon avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Les particules de poussière, visibles dans la lumière, la firent tousser brièvement.

Un paradis pour les asthmatiques. Au moins, elle n’était pas dans le noir.

Le drôle de courant d’air revint, lui filant la chair de poule. Elle avança jusqu’au centre de la pièce, cherchant un détail qui lui sauterait aux yeux – une carabine ou un squelette, songea-t-elle en repensant à l’histoire débile que Jasdero lui avait servi. Ses frères n’aimaient pas le paranormal, voyaient des ombres là où il n’y en avait pas et gardaient toujours un pistolet à bille sous leur oreiller au cas où. Pour des types qui se vantaient de profaner des tombes la nuit, Road trouvait ça cocasse.  
Alors pour les éloigner, elle gardait un oui-ja dans le tiroir de son bureau et des incantations diaboliques dans son armoire. Et miracle ! Jusque-là, ils se tenaient à l’écart de ses affaires.

S’il y avait un fantôme dans la maison, aucun doute, il aurait adoré le grenier. Poussiéreux et glauque à souhait. Les fantômes adoraient les endroits abandonnés, non ?  
Et c’était la pièce la plus délaissée de la mais –

« Bonjour ! »

Quelque chose lui sauta à la figure ; Road poussa un cri et s’emmêla les pieds avant d’atterrir au sol plus violemment qu’elle ne l’aurait aimé. Son coccyx cria à l’outrage et elle dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas gémir. Le drôle d’insecte s’était mis à rire, un son curieux à mi-chemin entre l’écho et la vieille bande originale de film.  
D’accord ; soit les sauterelles du coin faisaient un bruit vraiment bizarre, soit ce n’était pas un insecte.

Road rouvrit les yeux et le regretta aussitôt.  
Accrochée au plafond, une silhouette translucide se balançait, secouée par de gros hoquets sonores. Elle eut beau cligner des yeux, la vision ne disparut pas. Pire, la chose se détacha de la voûte pour se laisser glisser jusqu’au sol, silencieuse comme une feuille de papier.

De là, elle vit son sourire : étiré comme celui d’un clown qui vient de sortir une bonne blague. La colère l’emporta sur la stupéfaction.  
Il se fichait d’elle ?

« Ahaha, si seulement elle pouvait voir sa tête ! »

La fillette fronça les sourcils, plongea la main dans la poche de son short et lui balança son portable à la figure. Sans trop de surprise, il passa au travers de l’inconnu avant d’aller cogner le mur, un mètre derrière.  
Le geste eut le mérite de faire fermer son clapet à l’autre imbécile. Il la fixa, lèvres entrouvertes.

« Je peux peut-être pas voir ma tête, mais je vois très bien la tienne ! Et crois-moi, c’est pas joli. »

Il ne s’en offusqua étonnamment pas ; il écarquilla les yeux, dont Road ne parvint pas à distinguer la couleur. Son corps tout entier, de ses cheveux à ses vêtements, se déclinait en teintes de gris, comme sur une vieille photo. Elle pouvait voir les moulures du bois à travers sa poitrine et ce détail la frappa de plein fouet – ainsi que sa veste, qui semblait tout droit sortie de l’armoire de Tyki. Le garçon leva lentement les mains, qu’il joignit comme pour une prière.

Le cri qui s’échappa de sa bouche n’avait rien d’un _Ave Maria_.

« Tu m’entends ! Et tu me vois ! Tu me vois ? Tu m'entends ?

— Je vois et j'entends que toi ! Eh, recule !

— Incroyable ! »

Il se mit à rire, et à tournoyer sur lui-même – s’élevant dans les airs comme si la gravité ne l’affectait pas.  
Abasourdie, Road le regarda faire, pensant que non, la gravité n’avait aucune emprise sur lui.

_C’est pas Amityville ici, hein ? J’ai lu des creepypastas plus crédibles que ça._

Un fantôme.

**Author's Note:**

> Feat Trouble, par Cage The Elephant.
> 
> Voilà, j'écris cette idée que j'ai eu il y a dix ans (littéralement dix ans). Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Si tous les personnages n'apparaissent pas, c'est qu'il y a dix ans, je n'en savais pas autant sur DGM que maintenant.  
> Je vais essayer de les inclure quand même.


End file.
